


Muyūbyō-sha

by awillsgrahamcracker



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Sexsomnia, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awillsgrahamcracker/pseuds/awillsgrahamcracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will sleepwalks into Frederick's room every night to satisfy his sexsomnia. Frederick just goes with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muyūbyō-sha

**Author's Note:**

> Title translates to Sleepwalker  
> Don't sue me not mine and all that stuff  
> Prompt from [Kelsey](http://acanofpeaches.tumblr.com) [[Her AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/holograms)]

When Frederick was discharged from the hospital he knew he couldn't go back home. He knew the nightmares would haunt him, the images still fresh in his mind. There was really only one other place that he even cared to go and it just so happened that there was a vacancy. Will needed someone to watch his dogs while he was recovering himself and Frederick happily offered. He didn't have a lot of experience with dogs but figured it couldn't be too hard. He assumed once Will returned back home he would have to come up with different living arrangements but it didn't work out that way. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and before Frederick knew it his new address was Wolf Trap, Virginia. 

The two men seemed to have fallen right into a routine together. Every morning Frederick would wake up first, put on a pot of coffee, and let all the dogs out. Next Will would stumbled out of his bed, pour himself a cup of coffee, and stumble out on the porch to watch the dogs. Very domestic and normal Frederick always thought. Every night, however, was quite a bit different.

It always started the same – Will in his bed in the living area and Frederick in his upstairs. And while it always ended the same it was what happened in the middle that wasn't exactly ordinary. The first night it happened Frederick didn't know what to do. It was rather obvious Will was sleep walking but despite Frederick's many attempts, the younger man would not wake. Even after Will came so hard inside the other man's mouth it made the dogs start barking, gagging Frederick in the process, still nothing. He merely lay lifeless for a few moments, rolled over, grabbed his boxer briefs, and stumbled back down the stairs to his bed. That following morning would be the first time Will would ask why his boxer briefs were on the floor. It would not be the last.

That morning Frederick watched the younger man closely. He wanted to gauge his reaction, to see if things were going to be awkward but it was just as he had suspected. Will had no recollection of the events whatsoever. If he did he sure wasn't letting on. Even when Will picked up on the anxiety swirling around Frederick, the older man could tell it surprised him. Will was genuinely surprised that Frederick had anything to be anxious about. He had always left the impression on the younger man that some normalcy had returned to his life, as normal as they could be anyway. Frederick played it off as something he was dreading doing at work. Luckily for Frederick he had mastered the skill of deceit even if it did make him feel something he had long since forgotten, remorse. He knew he should tell the younger man what had happened but every time he opened his mouth his words turned into vapors evaporating into the air.

The following night Frederick had thought maybe it was just a one time thing and he wouldn't have to harbor anymore lies. Frederick was wrong. About the same time that night Will appeared in his room again. Just like the night before he stripped down, climbed into the bed, and went straight to the older man. Again It ended with Will's limp, wet and soft cock inside Frederick's mouth. He knew he should have stopped it. He knew he should have ran from the room if he had too. He knew he shouldn't have allowed it to continue. What Frederick knew and what Frederick did hadn't always been the same thing.

The next morning Will would again comment on the location of his boxer briefs before getting out of the bed. Frederick would watch him closely and again Will would show no signs of memory, no signs of remembrance. Now Frederick would let out a sigh a relief. He had already convinced himself telling Will about their late night encounters would only complicate things, only make things worse. Frederick had convinced himself it was better for everyone involved. Still Frederick knew better.

Now three weeks later things had become a little more complicated. Last night deviated from the normal routine. Not only had Will penetrated Frederick for the first time that night, taking advantage of the lubrication in the older man's nightstand, but he hadn't left after. He just let out a few sighs of contentment, snuggled into Frederick's chest, closed his eyes, and let his dreams consume him. 

Frederick looked over at the clock on the wall, his heart pounding in his chest, his stomach in knots. It was now 5:30 a.m. and the alarm would be sounding any moment. Here the two men laid, naked, clothes scattered across the room, and their bodies an entangled mess. Frederick had no idea what he was going to tell Will when he stirred. He had tried removing himself from the bed a couple times, hoping to avoid the conversation all together, but with each attempt Will would snuggle into him closer, holding him there. Frederick knew his lies would come back to haunt him but he never thought it would be like this. As the alarm did finally sound the older man clenched his eyes shut, held his breath, and prepared for the worst.

He heard Will yawn. “Frederick?” Will asked groggily. 

Frederick cleared his throat, never opening his eyes. “Uh-huh”

Frederick felt pressure against the mattress, sheets shifting, assuming Will had sat up. “I don't remember drinking that much last night.” Will replied rather calmly, much to the older man's surprise.

Frederick finally opened his eyes let out a breath. “You, we didn't”

Will met Frederick's eyes as he turned around looking at him over his shoulder. “Oh.”

“You um, well, it's not...” Frederick grabbed the back of his neck in frustration, struggling to find the right words. “You've been sleepwalking into my room for about three weeks now.” He finally blurted out.

Will stood from the side of the bed, pulling his boxer briefs over the top of his hips. “And I suppose you have some sort of psychological reasoning having to do with feelings and attraction buried deep in the subconscious?”

Frederick attempted his best response. “Having feelings and acting on those feelings are two completely different things, Will. I would say this goes beyond mere attraction.”

Will bent over and picked up his shirt. “It's not like I had a lot of say in the matter. Actually I had no say in the matter now that I think about it. It seems to me you were the only one with that control. Your actions weren't very ethical, Doctor.” Will pulled his shirt over his head.

Frederick sighed. “I didn't know what to do.”

“And in three weeks you never came up with anything?” Will sat back down on the side of the bed.

Frederick ignored the question. “Last night was the first night we actually...” His voice trailed off.

“Fucked?” Will immediately added.

“Yes.” Frederick replied simply.

Will laid back down on the pillow next to Frederick. “Well, that explains the location of my boxers.” He chuckled.

Frederick forced a nervous laugh. “Sort of – I am still not sure why you would carry them out of the room only to drop them on the floor.”

Will shrugged, resting his hand on the other man's chest. “Doctor Chilton, I think I am going to need a doctor's note for missing work today.”

Frederick looked over at the younger man and only mouthed “why?” in response.

“I believe my hidden feelings and inability to talk about them needs more exploring.”

Frederick propped himself up on his elbow. “Why, Mr. Graham, I thought you were outraged by my ethics.”

Will scooted over closer to the other man, his lips mere inches from Frederick's. He took the older man's bottom lip in his teeth, biting it lightly before letting it go.

“Well, it seems my treatment is going to require some rather creative methods. That leads me to believe you are the right person for the job.”

Frederick smiled fully aware his cock was now standing at full attention. He reached out and grabbed the other man by the hips pulling him flush to him. “Then why don't you step into my office, Mr. Graham.”


End file.
